Jane Carr
Ellen Jane Carr (born August 13, 1950) is an English actress. She is well known for the voice role of "Pud'n" on the animated The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (US, 2001-2007). She also played a character called "Pudding" in one of her earliest TV appearances, the Jilly Cooper-penned BBC sitcom It's Awfully Bad For Your Eyes, Darling (UK, 1971). On that programme she met Joanna Lumley and they were flatmates in Holland Park for many years. In Phineas and Ferb, she voices Winifred Fletcher, the Grandmother of Ferb and the Step-Grandmother of Candace and Phineas. She also plays as one of the Bettys. Carr's debut was the role of ill-fated Mary McGregor in the 1969 movie The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie. She was also known as Louise Mercer the head of the divorce self-help support group in the 1988-1992 NBC-TV sitcom Dear John. Life and career Carr was born in Loughton, Essex, England, the daughter of Gwendoline Rose (née Clark), a post office employee, and Patrick Carr, a steel erector. At an early age she was encouraged to take up acting by a teacher who recognized her talent, Dorothy Hickman (née Bye). Her earliest recorded film role was as "Mary McGregor" in the 1969 British film The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie. In this role, like her fellow young actors, she had to portray the character at ages ranging from 11 to 18. In 1970, she co-starred with Angela Lansbury and Michael York in Something for Everyone. In 1980 she appeared as "Rita" in "National Pelmet", series two opening episode of critically acclaimed drama Minder (TV series) (UK, 1979–1994). In 1985, she voiced the dual role of "Computer" and its "Inner Voice" in the Doctor Who radio series Slipback (UK, 1985). In 1987, she moved to the United States while touring with the RSC's production of The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby. There she married actor Mark Arnott in Los Angeles; they have a son, Dashiel. She had a featured part as "Louise" in the US version of TV series Dear John (1988-92). In 1994 she played the quotable "Timov" (vomit spelled backwards), daughter of "Al-ghul" (Arabic: الغول, the ghoul) in the episode "Soul Mates" on US TV series Babylon 5. She continues to play occasional roles on screen, including the role of "Fran Metzgar" in Curb Your Enthusiasm (US, 2000), besides her voice work. In 2006 she served as both body double and voice actress of "Tabitha Lenox" on the US daytime drama Passions when actress Juliet Mills was on a brief vacation. She also provides the voice of "Mama Cosma" in the animated series The Fairly OddParents (US and Canada, 1998). Carr appeared on an episode of US TV series Friends, namely "The One with Ross's Wedding". Carr also played "Nora", a friend of matriarch "Emily", on three episodes of Gilmore Girls (US, 2000–2007). From 2006–2009 she played "Mrs. Brill" in Mary Poppins on Broadway. Currently, in 2009, she voices the character of Grandma Winifred Fletcher in the American Disney animated television series Phineas and Ferb. She voices Lady Cecelia in Familias Regnant universe Heris Serrano trilogy graphic audio book. In 2002 she portrayed the mother of the tactical officer, Mary Reed in Star Trek: Enterprise. As of November 17, 2013, Carr can be seen on Broadway in the musical comedy A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. External links * *Jane Carr at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) * Category:Actors Category:J